frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All About : Princess Anna/@comment-74.99.65.62-20161120061829/@comment-108.17.145.62-20171001200352
Another good question. I honestly don’t think it would be any different than how it is in the film. However, the interesting thing about Elsa is that, not only was she educated and trained to be a queen, but she had these ice powers that she had to learn to control. It was kind of like a “double whammy” in a way, since Elsa was carrying an extra burden and responsibility on her shoulders. Not to mention it’s probably why her parents gave her a lot more attention as she grew up than they did to Anna. I just think that Anna and Elsa would the same people they are now, even if Anna was older and Elsa was younger. Elsa would undoubtedly still have her ice powers, but it makes me wonder if it would be harder for their parents to help Elsa control them while also having to train Anna as the future queen. When the girls were growing up, the king and queen spent a lot more time with Elsa to help her control her magic while simultaneously teaching and preparing her for how to be queen. I had kind of thought that Elsa was more mature and serious because she is the oldest. In some families that have more than one child, the oldest is often the most mature and responsible (though it doesn’t happen in every family), since they are expected to be a role model for the younger sibling(s). Although with Elsa, it could be that her training to be queen that made her seem more mature than Anna. Even as a girl, I’m sure Elsa took the idea of being a future queen very seriously and was willing to do her best. Although she had a lot of doubts about being a queen while carrying such a big secret, she probably put more pressure on herself to try and be a “perfect” queen due to her perfectionism and wanting to do something that would make her feel adequate. Now I never said that Anna was immature, but she is just not as mature as Elsa. If Anna was meant to be the heir instead of Elsa, I can’t really see her having the patience or temperance for being educated as a queen. Not that I’m saying she wouldn’t be a good queen because she is a good person and can be a good role model. But it really comes down to the fact that she’s just not a typical princess since she is not regal, graceful, or elegant. She craves excitement, adventure, and can’t sit still in one place for long periods of time. Anna is portrayed as an extrovert, while Elsa is an obvious introvert. While I believe that they would still have those personalities if they switched ages, being such a way affects the things they do and the choices they make. In the book A Sister More Like Me, we see that Elsa always valued being neat, clean, and organized. Anna, however, is unruly and all over the place, with a messy room and wakes up with messy hair. According to my friend, in some ways, being an introvert sort of made Elsa more tempered, whereas Anna being an extrovert made her more wild. In my eyes, the girls are also like different weather conditions, where Elsa is the cold and Anna is heat, because Elsa is cool and calm, but Anna is impulsive and a little hot-tempered. This makes me wonder if, had they switched ages, Elsa would be a little more odds with Anna since the latter would still be unruly and impulsive, while the former would still be more responsible and serious. So besides my thoughts said in the previous paragraph, I doubt that Anna and Elsa’s relationship would be any different than it is in the film, even if Anna was older and Elsa was younger. One that would not change at all is how much the two of them love each other. :)